Snuggly
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Even Logan had to admit that he loved Kendall, no matter how snuggly and cuddly he got. Three little drabbles with a protective Logie comforting a snuggly and upset Kenny. Just pure Kogie bromance. Fluffy and cute.


**I spent half of my day looking through the summaries of ALL the Kogan stories on FanFiction. And now I regret it because there were only a few I actually read, considering most of them were slash, and I had pretty much read all of the ones that were friendship. -_- I feel stupid now. Lol. :D *sigh* But at least I got this done. And I gotta say, I really enjoyed writing this. Sooo… Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

His emerald eyes shined with a childish innocence that made his best friend smile. The two were sitting side by side in front of the frozen lake where they had first met eight years before. The blond's eyes were locked on the small snowflakes tumbling from the slightly darkened sky. He was rubbing his arms subconsciously from the cold biting at his skin when he turned to the smaller boy, a smile plastered on his face.

"Remember when we first met?" he asked. A tiny smirk made its way onto his face. The brunette boy beside him nodded and hummed in response. Kendall smiled. "That was the best day of my life."

Logan looked back at his younger friend with a knowing look. "Yours too?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Same here, Kenny. Best day of my life."

Still smiling, Kendall scooted closer to his shorter friend and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things had happened differently?" Logan wrapped his arms around the other boy, already being used to the close contact. They were comfortable with each other; they had no trouble invading each other's personal space.

"What do you mean, Kendall?" he asked in a more serious tone. The hold he had on Kendall tightened as the younger boy snuggled up against his side. He buried his nose against Logan's warm, black jacket and closed his eyes. His lips remained pressed together. "Kendall?"

"I was just thinking… What if we never met each other? What would have happened then?" His voice was slightly shaky and muffled due to having his lips pressed against the older boy's clothing. "Everything would be so different, you know?"

Logan nodded in agreement. "It sure would." He rested his head on top of Kendall's and let a tear roll down his cheek. "I honestly… I don't know if I'd still be here if it wasn't for you."

Kendall unburied his face from Logan's chest and turned to look up at him through his blond bangs with giant, glassy and teary green eyes. "Because of your dad?" he asked quietly. Logan gave a silent nod. "Oh… I could say the same thing about me." He once again brought his face to rest against Logan's still body. "After my daddy died, I-I…"

"Shh, don't talk about it. I know." Logan stopped the boy before he could go any further. "Trust me, I do. Just don't talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Kendall whispered.

"Good." Logan smiled as he brought a hand to ruffle Kendall's dirty blond hair. "I'm glad I met you, Kendall," he said after a couple of minutes of silence. "I would never change you for anyone in the world."

Kendall smiled at Logan's words. "Me too. There's no way I would ever or could ever replace you. You're special, Logie."

"And you're cheesy, clingy, and maybe a little too snuggly, but… you're special too."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I am not too snuggly!"

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked with a smirk. "Then what do you call hugging your best friend as if your life depended on it?"

Kendall giggled. "I call it being snuggly!"

"Thought so…"

* * *

Kendall rolled over on his bed, biting his lip nervously as scenes of the movie he had just watched with James, Carlos, and Logan replayed in his mind. Every looming shadow in the room looked like a monster that was ready to devour him alive. His eyes landed on Logan, who was asleep on the bed a few feet away from his.

"Logie?" He mumbled his best friend's name in a silent whisper. Slowly, he rose from his bed, wrapping his soft, blue blanket around his body and walking over to Logan's side. "Logie, wake up." He nudged the older boy on the side, earning a slight whimper from said boy. "Logan, please wake up!"

"Mmm? What do you want, Kendall? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" By now the brunette was fully awake. He reached a hand and turned on the bedside lamp sitting on the nightstand in between their beds. When he saw the fear in Kendall's eyes, he bit his lower lip. "You alright?"

Kendall stood there, just staring at Logan, before finally opening his mouth to speak. A blush crept to his cheeks. "I'm scared…"

Logan sat up, motioning for Kendall to take a seat beside him. The blond boy did as he was told, leaning his back against the headboard on Logan's bed. Logan gave him a crooked smile as he looked him in the eyes. "Why are you scared? Wait… Is it because of the movie?"

"M-m-maybe. I don't know… Okay yes!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan said, a giggle following. "Oh yeah, now I know why. Because every time we watch a scary movie, this always happens. You always wake me up, crawl into my bed, and then beg me to let you sleep with me."

Kendall buried his face against his blanket. "I know I do, but I can't help it! I think something's wrong with my head."

Logan chuckled at Kendall's words. "Nothing's wrong with your head, you know, besides the usual stuff that's wrong with it."

"Hey! MEAN!"

If possible, Logan's smile grew wider. "Whatever you say, Blondie. Now, are you going to go to your own bed or stay in mine?" Kendall pouted as his eyes grew wide. "I knew it. Come on." Logan scooted over to the right side of the bed, leaving the left side for Kendall. "What're ya waiting for, Kendall? Lay down."

Kendall did as he was told and wrapped his blanket around his body. Seeing that Kendall was slightly shivering, Logan draped his own blanket over both of them. "Thanks, Logie," Kendall mumbled as he rolled over to face the brunette.

Logan slid his arm over Kendall to shut off the lamp. "No need. Just let me go to sleep, okay? And don't stay up. There are no such things as monsters." He paused for a moment. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation like this one with a 16-year-old boy."

Kendall looked up at Logan with a smile. "Neither can I." He nuzzled his face against Logan's shoulder and let his eyes drop shut. "Good night, Logan."

Logan smiled. "Good night, Kenny."

* * *

"Come on, Logie! I want to go on the big rollercoaster!"

Logan stared at his younger friend, blushing at the looks he knew they were both getting from strangers. After all, seeing a 16-year-old boy jumping up and down like a little kid must be pretty amusing and entertaining. But then again, this was Kendall. And Kendall could never hold in his excitement, and could act pretty childish when he wanted to be.

"Kendall, are you sure this is such a good idea?" he asked nervously.

"YES! I AM SOOO READY! COME ON, LOGIE! WE'RE NEXT! WOO HOO!" A small yelp slipped Logan's pink lips when Kendall gave a sudden tug on his arm. The two boys climbed into the two front seats of the ride and strapped themselves in. "Eeeep! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited, Logan?"

The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I think you ate too many sweets, Kendall. Either that or the rainbow we saw earlier got to your head. This is ridiculous. And no, I am not excited." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Only you could be as excited as you are over a stupid rollercoaster. You're acting pretty stupid if you ask me."

Kendall stared at Logan, mouth agape. Before the brunette could react, the younger boy had removed the strap holding him against his seat and ran away and off of the ride. Not knowing what to do, Logan did the same, following his best friend's footsteps, desperate to find him in the large crowd of people.

Half an hour later, he was still running around like a headless chicken. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he immediately turned around. Disappointment seemed to fill his eyes when he realized that a clown was standing in front of him, not his best friend. The clown held a sad smile on his face as he handed Logan a multi-colored balloon. He then pointed to Logan's left, where Kendall sat with his head resting against his right hand.

Logan turned around to face the clown with a giant smile on his face. "How did you…?" The clown was gone. "Well that was weird."

Despite the guilt eating him away, Logan forced his feet to move forward towards his younger friend. "Hey, Kenny," he whispered softly. "I brought you something."

"What does it matter?" Kendall said, eyes still glued to the pavement. "You hate me anyways."

"What? Kendall, how can you say that? I could never hate you." He regretted everything he had said to the taller boy back when they were on the rollercoaster. The hurt look in Kendall's eyes was proof of how much the nasty comment had hurt him. "I didn't mean what I said, Ken. I was just really annoyed. I lost my head. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Kendall finally looked up. A sparkle of hope could be seen in his eyes. "You really are sorry? You promise you didn't mean what you said back there? I'm not stupid then?"

"Yes, yes and no," Logan responded instantly. He wrapped his left arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him close. "I promise, buddy. Will you please forgive me? 'Cause I'll beg for your forgiveness if I have to."

Kendall smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I forgive you… if you forgive me for acting so childish and immature."

"Why should I? There's no need to. It's those qualities that make you who you are. And I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy those moments when you act childish and immature."

Kendall's smile grew wider by the second. "Is that balloon for me?" Logan smiled as he handed it to the younger boy. Kendall took it with a giggle. "Oh myyyy gaaaawwd, Logie! It's a rainbow!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not again!"

* * *

**After writing this, I feel like laughing my head off. Hehe. I thought Kendall was just too cute in this, but it's you guys' judgment that counts, not mine. And now I feel stupid because I typed "judgment" wrong the first time I typed it in. I typed "judgement". I feel dumb… I thought that's how it was spelled. Anyway…**

**What did you guys think? Which little story was your favorite? Mine was the last one, though I wanted to cut Logan's head off at first. Haha. Thoughts?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
